The present invention relates to a process to piece a yarn in an open-end spinning device, as well as to a device to carry out this process.
According to a known process, the handling elements used for piecing carry out different operational movements on a traveling service unit servicing a plurality of open-end spinning devices placed next to each other in order to take the yarn from a presenting device and to take it back to the open-end spinning device concerned (DE 35 16 120 A1). The different handling elements have to travel sometimes relatively long paths for which they need much room. In addition it has been shown that, as a rule, it is not sufficient to move the handling elements only so far that they can carry out their specialized task. Instead, these handling elements must travel additional distances so that they can be placed in a rest position in which they do not hinder each other in their operation, and in addition making it possible for the service unit to continue traveling after completed piecing in that they either do not extend at all or at most by no more than a predetermined distance beyond the outer contours of the service unit. In this manner, the traveling unit becomes extremely complex and is therefore expensive and furthermore is difficult to maintain.